The Ninja Way of Romance (SauskexSakura)
by IronReaverAvi
Summary: Sauske Uchiha- Always having the same nightmare over and over again, about his family's brutal murder, he thinks he can get past his nightmare while training with Kakashi, but everytime he did that he felt more stranger on the inside, but then she came, Sauske was having the most unexpected conversation with Sakura, and this changes his thoughts about girls, Full summary Inside.
1. My Unexpected Meeting with Sakura

**The Ninja Way of Romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, blah, blah, blah**

**This Romance/Action story (more romance) is mainly about Sauske's Life, as he lives his days in the Hidden Leaf Village, trying desperately hard to ignore his past only leading to vengeance, he thinks spending time training with Naruto and Kakashi would lead him away from his nightmares but he is forgeting about another, and that's his teammate alongside Naruto, Sakura. After a numerous amount of conversations Sauske and Sakura have, their relationship of love begins to bloom, Witness Sauske's life as he is in love with Sakura, and makes a friendship bond with every one of his classmates. In this story their may be messed up/ kinda weird pairings for example OrichmaruxTsunade, yes I just said Orichmaru, their will be a bunch of other pairings as well but for this particular story the relationship that's being most focused on is SauskexSakura, since their the two main characters, their will also eventually be lemons as well and awkard situations, so if your uncomfortable reading this stuff then by all means click the back button, cause all lot of this stuff may be graphic, but then again I'm still a beginner at this, well, nuff said, now it's about time we begin this story about Sauske's luxurious love life with Sakura.**

**Chapter 1: My unexpected meeting with Sakura**

"Damn it." Sauske says.  
"Are you kidding me, Sauske, I thought you were good at this!" Naruto replied.  
"Shut up!"  
"What did you say?!" Naruto screamed.  
"You heard me, after all, your the real **loser** here." Sauske snapped back.

Sauske was in a middle of a sparring match with his best friend, Naruto.

"Oh yeah, your the loser here!" Naruto replied.

Naruto put his hand out and made a shadow clone of himself, he then started waving his hands around along with the shadow clone, forming of blue ball of energy.

"Rasengan!" Naruto said running toward Sauske.

Sauske attempted to do a jitsu like the Rasengan. Just then electricity came out of Sauske's hand.

"Chidori!"

The two partners came running toward each other, clashing with the two of their signature jitsu's.

"Alright, Rasengan vs. Chidori!" Naruto said in awe.

"Hmph!" Sauske mumbled.

After one minute of their attacks clashing, Sauske found a way to avoid and counter the Rasengan with, managing to attack Naruto with the Chidori ball of electricity.

"Gahhh!" Naruto screamed in pain.

"I win." Sauske said as if any other cold person like him would reply like.

"Oh, Come on, Sauske, lets have a rematch!" Naruto exclamed.

"No, I'm done!" Sauske said.

"Damn it, Sauske, this is not your usual self!"

"I know, now get out of my way!"

Sauske jumped high on to the trees and Naruto could not keep track of where he went.

"Alright fine, if that's how you want to play it, then Fuck off, Sauske, no one needs your cold-hearted ass!" Naruto replied.

Naruto cried in a bad mood, Naruto took a deep breath, and just then came his sensei from out of nowhere.

"Well, your a bit late!" Naruto says.

"Naruto, Naruto, when will control that foul tounge of yours?" Kakashi replied.

"Probebly never, unless if I win aganst Sauske, I'll never stop fighting!" Naruto replied.

"Why do you keep comparing yourself with Sauske, you know you already outmatch in 2 things!" Kakashi replied.

"Like what?" Naruto questioned.

"Well, your much more loveable then he is, and you have a bigger appetite." Kakashi laughed.

"Really, Kakashi Sensei?!" Naruto replied.

Meanwhile, back to where Sauske was jumping on the trees, he made it to his empty, remote, Uchiha Clan.

"Damn, my body's tired already, man today's not my day."

It was true, Sauske was already sweating.

"You know what, screw this I'm getting something to eat." Sauske said with his stomach, kind of growling.

Sauske then made it toward the resteraunt express, Sauske food was now passed to him.

"Enjoy." The employer said.

"Thanks." Sauske muttered still feeling off touch.

Sauske then grabbed his chopsticks to grab a bite of a sushi roll, then he dropped it accendently back on the plate.

"What the hell, I'm not even hungry anymore."

Sauske then left the express.

"Hey, man aren't you going to finish your food!" the clerk said.

"Take the Ryo, it's yours anyway." Sauske said walking away, almost as I he ignored the employer.

Later, when Sauske was walking in the village square, he stumbled upon Ino Yamanaka, one of the only 3 of the 9 female students in his class.

"Oh god, prepare for the bitchy lectures!" Sauske thought in his head.

"Hey, Sauske, wait up!" Ino cried.

"Get out of my way." He said pushing her to the ground.

"Hey, Sauske, that's not a wait to treat a lady!" Ino said getting back up.

"Annoy me again, and I'll slap your bitch ass back to the ground, **slut**." Sauske cried jumping away from the poor girl.

"But, Sauske, I'll I wanted was to, oh, it's no use." Ino said feeling **totally** offended.

"That's one HOE taken care of." Sauske said while in the air.

Sauske was totaly disrespectful to women, especially, his classmates, in fact, he _enjoyed_ offending them to, for some reason it made him feel better to who he was, after all he was a **guy**.

Sauske landed in the middle of nowhere by a forest tree, thinking of what he did to Ino.

"That, _bitch_!" Sauske said in his head.

Sauske was deep in his thoughts about Ino,

"Hmmm... maybe I went a little to hard on the whore." Sauske thought.

Sauske's vile thoughts on Ino, was just cruel.

"She kept making those moaning noises when I kicked and slapped her tight ass to the ground." Sauske thought in his head.

He remembered that dirt mark were on her clothing, when he checked her out moaning on the ground, after Sauske brutalized her, making her feel more like a hopless whore.

"Those Moaning noises that blonde made, the dirt marks on her clothing when I looked down on her, espically in her private areas, could it be that that girl has gotten **raped**?!" Sauske said thinking to himself.

Sauske felt good.

"The girls of the Hidden Leaf Village, are often potrayed as a sluts, bitches, and hoes, they get owned and are often munipulated, and even drugged by the men who want their sexual desires furfilled, even my 3 FEMALE classmates, and that slutty execuse for the 5th Hokage, and her bitchy assistant, every time these, these, woman, engage in battle with men, they could easily be taken advantage over of, no matter if its groping their breasts, ass, or even vagina, they'll always lose, no matter what, I enjoy thinking about this, yet I also HATE it, the girls, they **can't** do anything if they had been groped, that's why I need to protect them, I have to protect them, after all I'm the _only_ one who can, I'll protect Tsunade, Shizune, Hinata, Ino and last but not least-" Sauske then stopped to see that a very pretty _female_ with pink hair arrived, Sauske of course looked down on her, and checked her out, It made him feel better after all.

"What do you want?" Sauske said.

"Oh, Sauske, are you always in a bad mood like this?" Sakura replied.

"Just get to the point, already!" Sauske cried.

"Oh, well I..." Sakura said.

"..."

Sauske was feeling bad for Sakura, he should not of yelled out her like that, to him she was the prettiest girl in the village, he was lucky to have her as a teammate, seeing her was what makes his stress go away, like if Naruto was being to annoying, or if Kakashi was to demanding, and espically his _real_ nightmare, Sakura was the light in the darkness for him, He was destined to protect her from threats no matter what, he'ed always be there for her, and saved her from troubled times, but wait a minute, wasen't women getting totured what he liked, or has he finally thrown that habit in the trash?

"Um, Sauske, are you there?!" Sakura said

"Oh yeah, just in deep thoughts, anyway, shouldent you be training, you _have_ to get stronger now, you **don't** have a say in the matter!" Sauske yelled regretting it.

"Where do you think I was?" Sakura said confused like.

"Oh... well," Sauske was trying to think of something to say.

"Hey, Sauske why don't you like talking to me?" Sakura "asked.

"Um... because your annoying?!" Sauske said laughing.

"Ummm, Thanks." She replied.

"Shit, um, uh, Why do you like being around me so much?"

"You keep Naruto away, but the main reason is because I feel like I should spend more time with you, your my stress-reliever." Sakura said putting her hand on Sauske's chest.

Sauske blushed, and felt embarrassed, the scene was definetly romantic, the wind even started to blow.

"Come on wind you had to blow now?!" Sauske said in his head.

"Sauske..." Sakura said deep in her romantic thoughts.

"Oh, Sakura, I should say the same to you." Sauske put his hand on hers.

Sakura gasped just then, the purple and pink leaves of the tree were falling down,

"Sauske..." she said.

"Sakura..." Sasuke was stunned at the amount of wind that was blowing, captivating Sakura's beauty.

"Damn." Sauske said.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"No it's just, that your _hot_." Sauske replied.

"Oh, thanks..." she blushed happily.

This luxrious scene made Sauske feel better than ever, Sakura was just to much to bear in his head.

"Sauske, what's wrong." She said.

"Nothing." he said playing with her hair, and put his other hand on her back.

"Well, I guess I should be going."

"Yeah, see you later, Sakura."

Before she left she gave Sauske a hug and went off.

"I love you..." he said about five minutes after she left.

Sauske deep in his thoughts about Sakura, Never did he have a day like that with her, never, he wanted MORE of those days.

"Damn it, that fucked up thought ruined our moment." Sauske yelled.

Yes, he kept thinking about what he thought about earlier.

"I'm leaving for now..."

Sauske then put his hand on the tree, found a stick and carved S + S on it.

He then was deep in his thoughts walking toward his home.

"Sakura Haruno." Sauske said in his head.

"The girl you want to take care of for the rest of your life?!" A mysterious voice came in.

"Kabuto, the love doctor, perfect timing,"

"Hey Sauske, what's up?"

"Nothing, but how in the hell do you know about what me and Sakura did back at that tree,"

"Easy, you were nostlagic walking all the way here, so I know what you were thinking about her."  
Kabuto snikered.

"Alright, Alright, so, have any ideas, on what I should do with her tomorrow?" Sauske said.

"Well, you do know that all you genin ninja, has a field trip to the hot springs tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me!"

"You do know, you could..."

Kabuto said lifting his glasses  
"Get in there with her."

"Yeah, Yeah, great idea, now get out of my way." Sauske said making way toward the Uchiha clan.

"Alright, Jeez" Kabuto said lifting his hands up.

"Taking a bath, with her, now that's something new." Sauske was getting more involved with his dots,

Meanwhile, after when Sakura made it back to her house, she went in her room.

"Sauske..." she said.

Sauske was in his room as well.

"Sakura... I will protect you, no matter what, and you WILL get in their with me, I will follow my Ninja Way of Romance too!" Sauske vowed.

Well how's that for the first chapter, next is a trip at the hot springs, will Sauske and Sakura's relationship bloom their too?

All to be revealed in the next chapter, coming soon.

Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for my next chapter, and If you could, can you please review my story, I really appreciate it, thanks.

Story by: IronReaverAvi


	2. My First Bathing Exprience With a Girl

The Ninja Way of Romance

For some strange reason the some sentences may be bolded, for no reason so don't take it seriously okay

Chapter 2: My First Ever Bathing Experience with a Girl

"My ninja way of romance, HAH**!" Sauske said.**

Sauske was walking in the village square, all nostlagic in his thoughts about what happened yesterday.

"How ridiculous I was, how long did I even _stay _up last night?!"

Sauske took a deep breath.

"And that fucked-up Kabuto, what did he even say yesterday?"

Then all of the sudden he came to think about what he did to Ino.

"Man, was I a _bastard_!" he yelled.

"The girls in this village aren't depicted as hoes, but they still act bitchy!" Sauske thought in his head.

The truth was that Sauske wanted to change, he was acting like a total ass to Ino yesterday, he felt bad for her he wanted to do something about it, he thought just because other men treated women like nothing, he could do that to, but he just felt so bad what he did to her. He wanted to change the village's way of treating woman.

"And, all that messed up loly-gagging with Sakura..."

Sauske had a clearer mind now.

"All my thoughts and doings of yesterday were nothing but BULLSHIT**!"**

After all, how could Sakura spend the rest of her life with a guy who didn't have any respect for women at all. Sauske had to change his habits, and _now! _Sauske then shook his head, then resumed walking.

"Hey, I know... maybe today I could train by myself! It's offical, from today onwards, I'm training _Alone!_"

"This is the perfect plan, I'll be able to sharpen my ninjutsu skills, and won't be able to be distracted by girls anymore!" "It's not like I'm going to bumb into Sakura or anyth-"

Just then Sauske's head clashed with somebody else's.

"Owwww... HEY IDIOT, WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!" Sauske cried in grief.

Hey then checked out the person to see who it was...

and then-

"Oh, shit"**! Sakura it's ****_you! _****man speak of the devil." Sauske cried.**

"Huh, Sauske, what are you doing here?!" Sakura replied after dusting herself off, touching her forehead to ease the pain.

"I'm sorry." Sauske said putting his hand on her big forehead.

Sakura felt strange, and then said

"Hold the phone, shoulden't you be getting ready?!"

"Getting ready, getting ready for what?" Sauske replied shockly.

"You mean you forgot?"

Sauske tried to remeber, he then thought of the day before with Kabuto

"Remeber, Sauske that your going to the hot springs, tommrow so don't blow this up." Kabuto said as Sauske remembered.

"That's right, today we having a field trip to the hot springs!" Sauske thought in his head.

"Um... Sauske?!" Sakura said thinking that Sauske wasen't paying attention to her.

"Hey, Sakura, come with me, I have to go back to my house."

"Okay." She replied back.

Just then Sauske and Sakura went back to the empty Uchiha clan, Sauske went in his cabin and grabbed his towel.

Sakura looked around and remembered that no one was at the Uchiha clan.

"It must be hard, living all by yourself I mean." Sakura added.

"Hmmm... Yeah."

Sakura and Sauske were in deep thoughts, but they had to get to the task at hand.

"Come on, lets go." Sauske said.

Sakura nodded.

Later, they finally made it to the hot springs area, and found out they were both late.

"Damn it, oh well..." Sauske cried.

He then looked at all his fellow ninja.

Jiriya, one of the legendary "Sohnin" like The fifth hokage, Tsunade, was taking a bath with a bunch of woman of course, cause that's how he was. Even his own sensei, Kakashi was having the time of his life with the naked maidens of the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Lecherous adults." He said.

Just then Sauske looked and listened to see if Sakura would respond, but he found that she wasen't even there.

"Damn that Sakura!" Sauske said foul tempred.

Sauske went to the bathing area were all of his male classmates were, their he saw Naruto, who was still mad at him because of yesterday, Shikamaru, who looked bored as hell, Kiba, who bought his dog into the hot spring as well, which grossed Sauske out, Choji, the fat kid, who was taking up most the space, and finally Shino, who was quiet like always.

"Hey Sauske, what's up?!" Choji said.

"Nothing much." Sauske replied back to that fat.

Kiba's dog was barking, annoying as hell like to everybody.

"Settle down." Kiba tried calming his dog down but then his dog jumped out of the bath.

"Hey come back here!" Kiba said pissed like.

Just then Kiba climed out of the hot spring, instead of using the normal way out, everybody saw his gay ugly ass as he was chasing his dog.

"_Shit! _ Kiba get your gay dog out of here, now**!" Sauske replied.**

Shino then just left the hot sping without even saying a word, he then actually went the normal way out wrapped his towel around his waist and put on his sunglasses.

"That was gay as hell, shit this is boring, I'm leaving to." Shikamaru then said and left using the normal way out.

All that was left was Sauske, Naruto and blubber fat Choji.

Sauske didn't even want to talk to Naruto cause he was in a bad mood because of the last match they had, Sauske was in a bad mood as well, because he lost Sakura.

"Hey, Naruto, what's the matter." Sauske said.

Choji the fat was sitting their clueless.

"Nothing!" **Naruto said screaming at Sauske. **

"Hmph..." Sauske said back.

"Hey, Sauske, I heard you have been spending time with Sakura chan, she's hot as hell, I can't wait to _feel _her body, well common Sauske what's she like?" Choji said coming in.

Naruto felt a bit werid that Choji said something like that.

Sauske was getting annoyed even more, first it was that bitch ass dog barking, and now it's Chojin talking smack about Sauske's _girl_.

"Well, Come on already." The blubber lump said.

"Just shut up, fat ass**" Sasuke replied.**

"Oh... Okay." Choji said feeling a bit offended.

Sauske then smiled, Naruto coulden't stand the insults so he left the bath, Choji then left to with his feelings upset, now all that's left was our _hero_, still smiling, Sauske liked** when he offended diffrent types of people, espically women, like what he did to Choji's and Shikamaru's teamate, Ino, but Sauske had to stop this habit, He had to protect Sakura and the other girls no matter what, After all, he was the ****_only_****_one_**** who could do it.**

Sauske then decided that he wanted to see _his_ _girl,_ the girl he had to take care of.

Sauske then left the all infested boy hot spring, and he stopped at nothing to look for Sakura.

He looked everywhere for her, 40 minutes has past, and he knew the field trip was almost over, he then finally spotted Sakura, bathing with Ino and Hinata

"There you are!" Sauske said relieved that he finally Sakura.

"Oh, Sauske, what are you doing here?" Sakura said feeling werid because a guy was in a girl bathing area.

"PERVERT!" A random bitch just yelled.

Sauske then heared that and used his electricity jitsu to shock the slut back into the bathing water.

"Someone's in bad mood." Hinata said.

"Sauske, why are you doing this?" Sakura cried.

"Just shut up, babe, _after all, your coming with me!_

Sauske then looked at Ino, who then as soon as he looked, she turned away. Sauske then looked down on her _NAKED_ body as if she was an owned slut, and saw the her private areas, breast and vagina, were red sore.

"Damn, so then she really then got molested** , huh?" Sauske thought in his head.**

"Umm, Sauske this is awkard, please leave." Sakura said.

"No, you will coapertate with me!" **Sauske** ** said.**

Just then Sauske pulled Sakura out of the bath, Sakura did have a crush on him but he was just acting to werid today.

"_Ugh_, Sauske let go of me!"

"_No_! You have to coapertate with me now! You don't have a say in the matter!" Sauske screamed at the poor _owned_ girl.

Sauske then started shaking her body, making her make those sweet, slutty moaning noises.

"_Ugh_, no Sauske, stop." She said barley talking, with the full energized Sauske in command strangling and groping her.

Sauske then put her body on the ground and started choking her, as if she looked like she was getting raped,

"Ugh...Sauske... Stop." Sakura said barley talking.

It was oblivious that Sauske had much more power than Sakura, he _owned_ her, and she would have to _appricieate_ it, there was just nothing she could do, _nothing._

Sauske then finally ended it with a slap that rendered her unconscious.

As much as Sauske enjoyed tormenting women, he actually was feeling bad for here, Sauske was getting to out of control, it was Sakura after all, how he do something as terrible as this, to a great friend, who was innocent that whole time, Sauske was no hero.

Just after when this sad ownership scene happened, Sauske the noticed Ino and Hinata, leaving Sakura's poor owned body on the ground, like as if it were nothing.

"If you two bitches, tell anything about what happened here, I'll molest both of you, got that! Sauske said.

Ino and Hinata both nodded. But Sauske wasen't done _yet_.

"Bow down in front of me, now!"

"What?!" Ino cried scared of Sauske.

"You heard me." Sauske said acting like a total asswipe.

"Just do it." Hinata said.

Ino and Hinata got out of the hot springs, and dried themselves off.

"What are you hoes doing?!, unwrap yourself!"

"Yes, master**!" cried, with tears going through her eyes feeling more offended than ever.**

The two girls unwrapped themselves revealing their naked bodies, then they finally bowed to the ground.

"Hmph, that's more like it." Sauske said feeling greedy after that succumdnation.

Sauske then turned around and carried Sakura's body to a place where him and her can be alone.

After tons of minutes, Sakura finally woke up, and found herself naked in the hot springs.

"Huh, who took of my clothes?!" Sakura mumbled all confused like.

Sauske was in the tree above, all nostlagic about being abusive to Choji, calling him fat. The two girls he "supposedly"cared about, Ino and Hinata, and last but most definetly not least, the person who probebly meant the most to him in the world which was the worst abusive scene of today...

"Sakura... I'm sorry, I get incompetent sometimes..." Sauske said talking to himself.

All those shameful things he did owning, his own friends. Espically, his beloved Sakura, who he cared about most, she was always their for him, and this is how he repays her?

All this thinking got Sauske in tears.

"How humiliating, why, why must a man like me cry?"

Sauske was crying for two major reasons one for torturing Sakura in front of her friends, and making Ino feel more offended after she got raped by a mysterious person. Second was because he was glad he "owned" everything in th Village Hidden in the Leafs. Even, Naruto, he liked the fact that everytime he argued with a person elder to him, espically old people, he thought of a comeback to say. All the Hot, Sexy girls who followed him that for some reason made him feel all heroic on the inside no matter what, the only person who has "owned" as much as he did was non other than Orichmar-.

Just when Sauske was thinking about one of the legendary Sohnin, he noticed that Sakura was finally awake.

"Umm, Sauske, did you bring me here?"

"Yes..." Sauske said jumping of the tree falling into the water, it wasen't nessicarly a hot spring Sakura was bathing in but it had a beautiful waterfall, what kind of place has Sauske taken Sakura?

Just then they were silent, enjoying the view of the waterful and the nice sky, it was most definetly a luxrious moment for both of them.

Sauske then looked Sakura, her face, other than the ownership lesson scar, Sauske gave her when he slapped her, her face was just plain beautiful.

Sakura didn't seem to remeber what happened that time so Sauske got lucky, very lucky.

Sauske was so disappointed that he wanted to make Sakura feel better somehow.

"Hey."

"Yes, Sauske." Sakura replied.

Her voice sounded so nice, it made Sauske horny, but now wasen't the time for that, not after to what he _did_ to her.

"Your so gorgeous, Cherry Blossom, Sakura, do you trust me?" Sauske said lifting his hand up.

To Sakura, this was strange as hell, Sauske _never_ acted this way toward her, never.

"Ummm, Sauske this isen't like you, what's gotten into-"

But just then he grabbed her hand and Sauske pulled her naked body down on his lap, he started kissing her neck simultaneously, then stopped.

It was nice having her nice, firm, round ass on Sauske's lap.

"Hey, Sakura, don't ever leave me, if you, I'll hunt you down." Sauske said hugging her tightly.

"Yes, Sauske." she said putting her hand on his.

After this, Sauske and Sakura found out the field trip was over, Sauske wrapped Sakura's towel for her do she woulden't do it herself, Sakura went back to Ino, Hinata and the rest of her friends, while Sauske was appoligizing to Choji.

"I'm sorry if I _offended_ you in anyway." Sauske added.

Choji nooded and the ninja's left the hot spring area, the next day in the morning Sauske talked to Kabuto about his experience at the hot springs.

"So, how did it go?" He said lifting up his glasses.

After that Sauske kept thinking about what went wrong that day, and decided that he had **to stop this woman "owning" experience he keeps having,for good, or will he, will he become more evil like Orichmaru?**

End of Chapter, Thanks for reading, make sure if you can, Please Review and spread the word about this story, stay tuned for Chapter 3 coming very, very, soon.

Story by: IronReaverAvi


End file.
